


The Lost Cargo of Kit Cloudkicker but Phooey and Kablooie Exist

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Talespin (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Arson, Attempted Murder, Big Brothers, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Death Threats, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen, Mommy Issues, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Teaching, Threats, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Exactly what the title suggests.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	The Lost Cargo of Kit Cloudkicker but Phooey and Kablooie Exist

Since we aren't showing too many parts without Phooey Duck or Kablooie Duck in them, we will instead be beginning when Phooey and Kablooie appear on screen.

Della Duck points the phone to the back of the plane. There's Huey Duck, Phooey Duck, and Kablooie Duck. She asks them, "Isn't Dewey doing a good job?" The red duckling is buckled in with a helmet, the yellow duckling is buckled in, and the orange duckling is just crossing his arms.. Huey grits his teeth as he speaks, "Yeah! So far!!" Phooey smiles brightly, throwing his arms in the air, and cheers, "Yay big Bwudda Dewey!" Kablooie keeps his arms crossed and scoffed, "No, he's terrible and you love him more than me." Della assured as mothers do, "No no no, I love you equally. I'm your mom, Kablooie, how could I love you less?"

Then she immediately turned the phone camera to the middle child, who has started talking, "Yeah yeah, I'm great. I know. Now where's the buttons that let me do all the super, cool, tricks? I wanna do a loop!" The blue duckling was not looking at where he was going as he talking on. The Astronaut put away her phone and gushed, "But sweetie, this is special. You are keeping a multi ton plane in the sky." As this was said, the yellow beanie looked out a window to wave at a goose that flew pass the plane. She finished, "Just keep it steady." The blue, long sleeve, shirt huffed in frustration as he turned his attention back to the skies, "Anyone can do that. I feel like I've kept this plane steady for hours."

Kablooie Duck smiled something sly. Dewey Duck kept looking at the sky as he heard, "Then let me fly, Dewey. Come on, you are already Mom's favorite. Let me crash the plane, Dewey." Then plane could have been silent if it wasn't a plane. A moment passed and everyone collectively decided to ignore what Kablooie had said. No one wanted to get into that fire ant hill. Huey Duck pointed out, "You've been flying this plane an hour, tops" Phooey Duck hadn't been paying attention to anything that had happened so added in, "Dewey, I thought you wanted to be an actor by day and superhero by night."

Dewey sighed, "I am becoming an actor and a superhero who can fly a plane but it's been a hour so I'm overdue for something exciting." As all this was being said, the blue duckling had taken his hands off the wheel. Della took the wheel with a quiet panic that they were 5 seconds from dying just then. By this point both the orange and red ducklings were annoyed by their sibling and had crossed their arms. Huey brust out in anxiety, "Maybe fly more safely rather than thinking about what's more exciting!?!" Kablooie threw his arms in the air with rage and shouted, "Listen up, You damn Pick Me, Let me drive or don't crash!"

This upset the second born so he turned to face his brothers and attempted to insult, "Well maybe you should focus on a book or shutting up!" By the time, the first born had already gotten out the book of plot and was reading aloud about the stone of what was, meanwhile with Kablooie and Phooey. The Fourth Triplet was trying to hold back his wish born sibling from murdering the middle child. Huey Duck continued to explain that it has the power to fuse things and that it had be found by FOWL but they lost it. Della Duck, Phooey Duck, and Kablooie Duck had all worried when he said it had been found by FOWL. Still they all breathed a sigh of relief to know it wasn't F.O.W.L's anymore. The professional pilot informed her son, "Pilot to Co Pilot. Are you ready to land this plane without show boating?" The unofficial co pilot turned sour at being asked to not show off. Reluctantly he did a smooth and safe water landing. The Junior Woodchuck calmed, "See? There's nothing wrong with a basic landing."

Dewey Duck turned to his oldest brother and spat with disgust, "Basic?! There's nothing basic about Dewey Duck!!" Kablooie Duck grew sadistically gleeful at the feeling someone had gotten on a nerve so immediately preyed upon it, taking out a tin can and commented into it, "Future Supervillain to Co Pilot, You basic. You are so basic, in fact, that you are vanilla frosting. You are so basic, you are white wonderbread. That's right. Give into the anger, join me on the path of evil! Over." It surprisingly sounded just like a old style radio. Yet Phooey Duck took the can away and yelled, "Don't call him basic! He's my Big Bwudda and he's brave and strong!!" All the same, it was too late, Dewey was crashing into the dock on the island and Huey had broken his helmet in the crash. Dewey looked to his mother and offered gingerly, "That's how you Dewey it?" In the background, Phooey and Kablooie were in a little shock they hadn't gotten hurt during the crash.

Everyone exited the plane, then the plane sank whilst on fire. The island seemed almost like a ghost town. The nearest building was a place called, "Higher for Hire." It too looked partly abandoned despite the commercials playing in the window that informed that Kit Cloudkicker was trying to get paid. Huey and Della Duck went over to the building, Della noted vaugly that she might know the bear on the TV screen. Huey Duck pointed at something he noticed, bringing his mother with him to investigate. Dewey Duck waddled himself up to the Tv and was quickly invested in the dream that it promised. Unfortunately that dream was a shallow pipe to failure by a Himbo who couldn't keep playing action hero when logic got in the way. Launchpad McQuack but sadder. Dewey Duck wanted for this future without realizing it was made of cardboard. Yet still, could Kit Cloudkicker being better? Was this ghost town dock only the start?

Who knows?

Phooey Duck and Kablooie Duck walked up behind Dewey Duck. Phooey Duck whispered so Dewey Duck couldn't hear, "Kablooie, I don't like this place." Kablooie Duck brought his eyelids half way down and threatened, "Dipstick, help us off the island before I remove your skin and bath you in the salt water." There was no response. The theater kid did not hear anything. Kablooie shrugged to Phooey who crossed his arms with a huff of upset. The atomic flames got the message that it was uncalled for but refused to apologize. The Living Glitch put his hands on his hips and demanded, "Say sorry to Big Bwudda or I'm telling mommy." The Atomic Bomb appeared nervous at the idea, running like fire for their mother to avoid being told on. He was quickly followed by the Paradox who stomped after his brother, trying to get to mom before him. At about this time, Della Duck and Huey Duck were talking to Kit Cloudkicker. Kit was talking about being an ace pilot when two more ducklings showed up. The bear was confused by this but continued, "I think I'm doing pretty great." The group of four ducks looked around and disagreed.

The orange tank top remembered why he was here and lied, "Mom, Phooey is lying." The yellow sweater huffed and puffed, "I am not. Kablooie is lying and he said mean words!" In the confusion, it came out of nowhere when the blue, long sleeve, shirt showed up with a trashcan lid and was riding on it to mimic Cloudkicker. Within seconds, Dewey had face planted into a wooden sign then a hammock. He pushed himself up and excitedly rambled, "I love cloud kicking! I want to be a cloud kicker!!" The nearby Himbo carried that excitement, "Woo ho hoo! That was exciting!" The preteen theater kid turned himself to the bear and replied, "I know... Wait, are you Kit Cloudkicker? My idol from that videoIsaw a few seconds ago?" The edgy preteen boy frowned at his older brother's happiness and couldn't help himself but wanted to destroy that happiness, "Your idol is a dead beat and I hope your dreams fail, you stupid stupid hero!"

Everyone glared at the short fuse. The bomb refused to apologize again, "I'm Evil and I want my mommy to pay attention to me! I don't need to apologize!" The group of a bear, 3 ducklings, and one adult duck all choose to give the brat throwing a temper tantrum zero attention in the hopes he'd just stop. This, unknowing to the group, only made things worse because when children do things for attention they typically keep doing things for attention until they get it. The Firebug fumed loudly, "My idol is better than your idol because my hero, Negaduck, has a chainsaw and kills people." They kept ignoring him and continued on with the scene. Because that's what people do when preteens act edgy for attention. Dewey gushed, "Teach me everything, every cool hero needs a funny wacky sidekick." Kit seemed surprisedbythis suggestion and a little nostalgic.

Kit Cloudkicker agreed, "Yeah, it will be just like me and Baloo. Only you are me and I'm Baloo. Think you can Dewey it, which I assume is your name and catchphrase?" (I apologize for any misspelling.) The sidekick joyed, "Yep!" The spitfire spat with seething rage at seeing this, "I'm going to ruin your life." Yet was so quiet that nobody heard. Huey Duck butted in as he stepped forward, "What about you being a pilot?" Dewey Duck blew it off, "Nah, this is cooler." Della Duck swallowed down her rage and supported her child reluctantly, "As long as you are happy with your life choices, that's what matters." The two other children felt her rage but remained silent for their own reasons. Dewey accidentally fell into the water trying to balance on a cloud skate board. Kit turned to the new customers and tried to be smooth, "So where are you hiring me and my hire to go?"

Della refused the offer, "No where, we need to talk about a delivery you made years ago." This quickly shifted the tone of the scene for Cloudkicker who almost seemed nervous about being questioned. Of course, that could just be me seeing things. The Brown Bear answered without answering, "Yeahhh, I deliver a lot of stuff because I'm good at my job and everyone agrees I'm the best so you'll have to be more specific." Somewhere in the background Kablooie pulled out a matchstick and threatened, "I know you work for F.O.W.L. Tell us where the stone is before I burn out your eyes." Phooey yanked him out of the scene to make sure he couldn't make good on that. Huey took a more reasonable approach and simply opened his book to the page about the stone. Cloudkicker nervously laughed it off, "Oh that was years ago. Some old Buzzards hired me to do it but it got lost during a sky pirates attack. Not at all because I am bad at my job. Ha ha." The only person who believed that was probably Dewey Duck.

Kablooie was about to say something about the Buzzard who hired Kit but Phooey clapped a hand over his bill and gestured to stay quiet because they need the information. Della Duck crossed her arms and requested, "Yeahhh, we are going to need to see your flight logs." Kit Cloudkicker insisted, "I don't keep logs. You'll have to just hire me." Della scoffed at the idea, "Ha! No way am I getting in that thing?" Said while pointing to the golden plane which was falling apart. Kablooie Duck silently asked if he should talk about FOWL, Phooey Duck thought a moment but ultimately silently answered to wait until later and see. The two nodded on this agreement. Kit pointed out their own plane was in bad shape, which left little opinion. The two adults sourly shaked hands.

Later,

Dewey Duck was outside trying to learn how to skate on clouds. Kit Cloudkicker was supposed be piloting the plane. Della Duck was sour and flying the plane. Kablooie Duck was salty and bitter. Huey Duck was trying to be a responsible older brother. And Phooey... Phooey Duck had somehow no clipped into a wall and was vibrating. Also Don Karnage was there for revenge. Oh wait. Before anyone in the plane could react, Kit and Dewey were already falling through the sky as musical sky pirates attacked. Fortunately, Kit used his cloud skate board to skate the ocean to a tropical island. Unfortunately they didn't realize that the musical sky pirates were secretly working for F.O.W.L. 

Della Duck, Huey Duck, Phooey Duck, and Kablooie Duck came out of the plane. Della hugged her blue son as her orange son got angry that he wasn't being paid attention to as much. Then Della punched Kit as she thanked him for saving her son from trouble that Kit himself caused. She questioned flatly to where on the island the stone of what was. Kit Cloudkicker was a little reluctant to acknowledge his screw ups so he gave a wishy-washy answer. Which is to say that he lied. Kablooie had to hold his ma from punching her old classmate for a split second. Still they wandered deeper into the tropical island. Huey Duck puzzled over a print to discover it belonged to a gorilla that was also a rhino. Yet in the details of the background, that was far from the only strange fusion. Still they had no time, they had to run from the gorilla rhino fusion. The fusion rammed through everything. Kit suggested something but Della made a new suggestion as she took his sky board and threw it at the gorilla rhino.

The rhino gorilla was stuck in a rock, the sky board returned to it's owner. The sidekick claimed their idea would have work, spoilers It wouldn't have. Della baffled at the strange creature. Cloudkicker expressed that he saw something similar before then lied harder. Meanwhile with Phooey Duck and Kablooie Duck, they had wandered off into the forest to discover that the sky pirates had found the crystal. Oh yeah, the sky pirates found the crystal. Don ordered one of his goon to pick up the rock, however that person fused with two nearby ants. Which was horrifying. The rest of the group found Phooey and Kablooie watching this go down. Phooey grimly feared, "This stone... It's wrong. It's very wrong." Kablooie added, "There's no way we can let FOWL get that." Della Duck went to climb down the cliff, she told them, "You all stay here. Kit stay further back." She continued to scale down but that's when she got caught in some butterfly webbing. The Eldest worried aloud, "Oh no, Mom is in danger!" The Middlest proclaimed boldly, "Let's go down and save her."

Phooey and Kablooie Duck didn't even pay attention after "Mom is in danger" as they had both went after her. While they were all arguing over how cool it would be to save her or how dangerous needlessly it was, Phooey and Kablooie were already making a rope with vines to scale down the cliff. Regardless, Dewey Duck still jumped off the cliff face first. Yeahhhhhh. His plan didn't work. Phooey Duck roped the vine rope to a rock and looked down at Dewey, noting, "We had to save Dewey too." Kablooie Duck finished the loop around his hips and sighed, "OK. I'll put my plans to ruin his life so mom will pay attention to me aside." Don Karnage noticed his nemesis had survived. Don began to monolog about wanting to murder a preteen child. That was briefly paused by Kit Cloudkicker hijacking a plane and immediately crashing it. Phooey asked, "Do you think this rope will be strong enough?" Kablooie shrugged and jumped off the cliff to test the rope. Surprisingly the rope didn't break. This was about the time that the butterfly bear fusion burst forth from it's cocoon, ruining Phooey and Kablooie's plans.

So now everyone's schedule is ruined because butterfly bear. Della had been stuck to the bug bear. So that only caused more problems. Sky pirates were screaming and running. Don had went for the geode. Turns out the bear butterfly had been roped up to the rock during the beating the daylights out of sky pirates. That became clear when the pink winged bear flapped it's wings to take itself, Della, and the stone into the sky. Quickly, the pirates were going after it. The adventurers went back to their own plane ,which was a really pain for Huey, Phooey, and Kablooie who only just got down from the cliff.

In the plane,

Just as Phooey and Kablooie Duck entered the plane, Kit admitted that he isn't good at his job and that Dewey should probably stuck to his actor superhero pilot dream. Kablooie Duck silently picked up a mug, and threw it at Kit Cloudkicker. The mug missed, shattering into millions of glass shards. Phooey Duck shouted, "You lied and that's bad!" Cloudkicker hung his head in shame. Phooey forgave him, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. I forgive you." Kablooie stomped over to his brother, he grabbed his shoulders, and he hugged him as he spoke, "Dewey. Your dreams aren't dumb. You aren't dumb. I just wanted mom to love me as much as she loves you." Dewey hugged back. Huey Duck added into the sweet moment with a speech, "Kit, you are good at Cloudkicking and Dewey, you are good at Piloting. What you do is special because you are the one doing it." Kablooie broke off from the hug. The Firework hissed hatefully, "Why doesn't anyone support my traits at arson, murder, and other villainous acts?"

This kinda ruined the moment.

Later,

Kit Cloudkicker came cloud kicking down, foiling Don Karnage and the sky pirates. Dewey Duck was piloting the plane. Huey Duck was co piloting. Della Duck had cut off the stone so it got on the plane. The plan was going great. That was until the stone of what was started rolling on the plane. Forcing Dewey to adjust the plane to keep it on. However, Dewey managed to steady himself and avoid showing off. What were Phooey Duck and Kablooie Duck doing during this? Well Kablooie was throwing bombs wildly and Phooey was trying to focus his powers to stop the planes. Phooey couldn't focus his powers because his powers are nonsense and don't work when or how anyone wants them to. So basically they were creating a cool action scene for the heroes saving the day to take place in. Kit managed to use a crowbar to spin Karnage's vehicle so fast that it crashed. Della jumped off the flying bear and onto the plane. Della prided, "I'm so proud of you, look how steady the plane is!" The butterfly bear fusion went to Della Duck, allowing her to pet it and licking her as a good bye before disappearing. Everyone got back inside the plane.

They got back to the dock, everyone was saying goodbye. The duck family was happy to return home. Even Molly Cunningham had appeared to add her old classmate to her flying circus. It was a sweet moment. Meanwhile with Phooey Duck, the world had turned grey scale and paused. Everything was frozen and there was no color, no color but a distant blue light. Phooey walked as if a puppet on strings. He walked and walked, walking on the water, on and on, until he finally saw what his powers were pointing to. Phooey Duck stared in horror that his body wouldn't let him express as he saw Don Karnage holding up a chuck of the stone of what was. Suddenly everything flashed back, he was back at the dock with everyone else. Kablooie Duck looked over to him and whispered, "What did you see?"

The Electricity frowned and whispered back, "I think... FOWL has the stone of what was."

The End.


End file.
